Wir treffen uns wieder
Inhalt Bill und Eric haben Zweifel daran, dass sie die Suche nach Russell überleben werden, während Lafayette unabsichtlich Sookies Leben gefährdet. Roman und Salome verhören unterdessen Nora weiter, um mehr über die Sanguinista-Bewegung und weitere potentielle Verräter innerhalb der Autorität zu erfahren. Pam zwingt Tara derweil, sich anzupassen, Jason und Andy besuchen eine außergewöhnliche Party und Terry erinnert sich an eine Nacht im Irak zurück. Pam, die durch Taras Schmerzen alarmiert ist, eilt in das Sonnenstudio und schaltet die Sonnenbank aus. Als Tara jedoch nicht davon ablassen will, befiehlt Pam ihr als ihre Schöpferin, damit aufzuhören. Zur selben Zeit wird Sookie von Alcide stehen gelassen, der ihr Geständnis nicht zu verkraften scheint. Kurz darauf wird sie von Lafayette zur Rede gestellt. Er kann nicht glauben, dass sie Alcide den Mord an Debbie gestanden hat. Er bezeichnet sie daraufhin als Engel des Todes, weil die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung immer zu Schaden kommen, aber sie selbst stets überlebt. Auf diese Bemerkung hin sucht Sookie Jason auf und erzählt ihm von Debbies Tod. Sie verlangt von ihrem Bruder, dass er sie festnimmt, weil sie nicht das Leben aller anderen ruinieren will. Geschockt von dem Geständnis will Jason am liebsten das Gesagte sofort wieder vergessen, aber als er erfährt, dass Alcide davon weiß, möchte er, dass Sookie sich erst einmal ruhig verhält. Roman und Salome unterhalten sich darüber, noch mehr Folter bei Nora anzuwenden, aber Roman hält es für eine bessere Idee, wenn Salome mit ihr spricht, weil sie für Nora wie eine Schwester ist. Wenn Nora dann immer noch nichts verrät, soll sie exekutiert werden. Bill und Eric wollen zunächst den Befreier von Russell finden, da nur vier Personen von dessen Beton-Grab wussten. Sie kehren ins Fangtasia zurück, wo auch Pam und Tara wenig später erscheinen. Nachdem Pam erklärt hat, dass sie Tara verwandelt hat, verlassen Bill und Tara den Raum. Bill möchte wissen, ob Sookie in Sicherheit ist, woraufhin Tara ihm sagt, dass es immer jemanden gibt, der für Sookie eine Kugel abfängt. Pam wird derweil brutal von Eric dazu befragt, ob sie Russell freigelassen hat. Als er schließlich von ihr ablässt, möchte sie wissen, warum er ihr so wenig vertraut und warum er sie dann immer noch bei sich behält. Sie verlangt daher, dass er sie endlich freigibt. Die Kanzler der Autorität beobachtet derweil Nora in ihrer Zelle beim Beten und verspotten sie. Sie schalten kurz das UV-Licht an, um Nora zu quälen. Während Andy mit Holly telefoniert, wird er von Richter Clements unterbrochen, der ihn und Jason zu einer Party einlädt. Eher widerwillig lässt Andy sich darauf ein. Sam erhält Besuch von Suzanne und Emory, den beiden anderen Gestaltwandlern aus seiner und Lunas Selbsthilfe-Gruppe. Diese haben von seinem Zerwürfnis mit Luna gehört und laden ihn deshalb ein. Sam nimmt an. Unterdessen kann Sookie hören, wie schlecht all die Gäste des Merlotte's über sie denken, weil Tara nun ein Vampir ist. Alcide sucht in der Zwischenzeit die Eltern von Debbie auf, weil sie ein Recht darauf hätten, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er erzählt ihnen, dass Debbie von Marcus erschossen wurde und Alcide daraufhin Marcus getötet hat. Später bekommt Andy einen Anruf der Eltern, die Alcide glauben und die Sache als erledigt betrachten. Jason findet das natürlich gut, aber Andy kann die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, bis Jessica vorbeischaut und ihn hypnotisiert, damit er den Fall Debbie vergisst. Immer noch wütend auf Sookie, kommt Lafayettes dämonische Seite zum Vorschein, die das Auto verhext. Als Sookie später damit fährt, funktionieren die Bremsen nicht mehr. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Sookie aus dem Wagen springen, bevor dieser gegen einen Baum fährt. Zu Hause angekommen, sucht Sookie allen Alkohol zusammen und betrinkt sich. Terry, der mit Patrick unterwegs zu ihrem ehemaligen Kameraden Brian Eller ist, erinnert sich an eine Nacht im Irak zurück: Terry, Patrick, Brian und andere Kameraden verbringen den 4. Juli in einem irakischen Gebetsturm, um sich zu betrinken und Drogen zu nehmen. Sie werden von einem jugendlichen Iraker angesprochen, der will, dass die Soldaten den heiligen Ort verlassen. Brian schießt auf den Jungen, was noch mehr Iraker anlockt. Plötzlich werden Terry und seine Kameraden angegriffen und versuchen sich zu verteidigen. Dabei werden jedoch auch sämtliche unbewaffneten Iraker erschossen. Patrick weckt Terry auf, als er dessen unruhigen Schlaf beobachtet. Als Pam am nächsten Abend aufwacht, wird sie von Eric erwartet. Er spricht mit ihr darüber, dass er in den nächsten Tagen entweder von Russell oder der Autorität getötet wird. Er gibt ihr Recht mit dem, was sie in Wut gesagt hat. Es ist Zeit für ihn sie freizugeben, damit sie sein Vermächtnis weitergeben kann. Unter Tränen akzeptiert sie die Freigabe. In der Zwischenzeit suchen Jessica und Bill nach Wanzen in ihrem Haus. Dabei findet Bill einen Joint und erfährt so, dass Jessica Partys gefeiert hat. Für ihn ist das in Ordnung, solange sie hinterher aufräumt. Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihn auf Sookie anzusprechen, in der ihrer Meinung nach etwas zerbrochen ist. Bill reagiert abweisend darauf und erklärt Jessica, dass sie erst einmal an sich denken muss. Jason, Andy und Richter Clements werden in einer Limousine von drei Frauen erwartet, die ihnen Kapuzen überziehen, bevor der Wagen losfährt. Die Frauen führen sie auf ein Feld und öffnen ein magisches Portal zu einem Nachtclub. Erst in dem Club dürfen die drei Männer ihre Kapuzen abnehmen. Sowohl Jason als auch Richter Clements werden schnell von schönen Frauen angesprochen. Unerwartet trifft Andy in dem Club Maurella wieder und kann kaum glauben, dass der Sex mit ihr kein Traum war. Zur selben Zeit wollen Salome und Roman mehr Informationen von Nora über die Sanguinista-Bewegung. Zunächst ist Nora nicht bereit, Informationen zu liefern, und behauptet sogar, dass es ihr egal ist, wenn Eric und Bill deswegen getötet werden. Als Roman jedoch droht, die beiden sofort mittels der iStakes umzubringen, ändert sie ihre Meinung. Um Nora Gewissheit zu geben, dass Eric und Bill nichts angetan wird, schwört Salome es mit ihrem Blut. Daraufhin verrät Nora, dass noch jemand unter den Kanzlern ein Verräter ist. Bei diesem Verräter handelt es sich um den Kindervampir Alexander Drew, in dessen Räumen belastendes Material gefunden wird. Roman bringt ihn daher um. Währenddessen bekommt eine schon reichlich betrunkene Sookie Besuch von Alcide, der ihr erklärt, dass er den Pelts zwar vom Tod ihrer Tochter erzählt, aber bezüglich des Täters gelogen hat. Er wollte nicht, dass die Pelts im Ungewissen bleiben, aber er möchte auch nicht, dass Sookie ins Gefängnis muss. Daraufhin erklärt sie ihm, wie dankbar sie darüber ist, und lädt ihn auf einen Drink ein. Nach einer Weile ist auch Alcide völlig betrunken und die beiden beginnen sich zu küssen. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie draußen von Bill beobachtet werden, der Jessicas Hinweis auf Sookies Kummer doch überprüfen wollte. Kurz darauf erscheint auch Eric. Bill beschließt, dass Sookie ihnen bei der Suche nach Russell helfen muss, egal, ob sie will oder nicht Terry und Patrick kommen bei Brians letzter bekannter Adresse an. Es sieht so aus, als würde dieser dort nicht mehr leben, bis sie einen geheimen Eingang im Boden entdecken. Während sie sich im Raum umsehen und dort gruselige Zeichnungen finden, werden sie von dem bewaffneten Brian überrascht. Unterdessen macht Sam sich zu dem Treffen mit Suzanne und Emory auf und findet die Leichen der beiden Gestaltwandlern, die erschossen wurden. In der Zwischenzeit möchte Pam von Tara, dass sie sich von einem Menschen ernährt. Als Tara sich weigert, befiehlt Pam es ihr und flüstert ihr beim Trinken ins Ohr, dass ihr nie wieder ein Mensch wehtun kann. In dem mysteriösen Club bemerkt die Begleitung von Jason plötzlich, dass er mit Gedanken bei Jessica ist. Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, entdeckt er plötzliche seine Cousine Hadley unter den Kellnerinnen und freut sich sehr darüber, sie zu sehen. Sie erzählt ihm unabsichtlich, dass es sich bei dem Club um einen Fluchtort für Elfen vor Vampiren handelt, und möchte, dass er Sookie herbringt, um auch sie zu schützen, denn ihre Eltern wurden von Vampiren umgebracht. Bislang hat Jason immer geglaubt, sie seien bei der Flut gestorben. Sie kann aber nicht mehr sagen, da es ihr verboten wird. Als Jason versucht, sie zur Rede zu stellen, wird er aufgehalten. Zusammen mit Andy wird er hinausgeworfen und von zwei Elfen angegriffen. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episode Staffel 5